Trying to Fit In
by Laurrrr
Summary: After a heartbreaking Bella runs away to Forks after a horrible breakup with Mike. She runs into a handsome Edward Cullen saving the day. Will the hit if off? B x E Story. Story better than Summary! Read!


Trying to Fit In:

First Fanfiction. I thought I'd give it a try. :] Tell me what you think! I do not own Twilight! :[ (I wishh)

**Chapter 1: BPOV**

I wish I was beautiful.

I'm not exactly ugly, but I don't feel special.

My ex-boyfriend, Mike told me I was beautiful; and I believed it. But a week ago, I caught him sleeping with my ex-best friend, Krista. Krista was beautiful. She was. She was like another version of Megan Fox. I trusted her, I trusted both of them.

_Flashback:_

"_Sorry Babe," said Mike as he dug his hands into his pocket and rocked back and forth. "You just couldn't satisfy my needs."_

"_WHAT NEEDS MIKE!?" I yelled as I threw my tiny fists to his chest. I grabbed my fists in attempt to stop me but I wouldn't budge._

"_Dammit Bella! You just don't have my interests anymore." Said Mike._

_I swong my hand to his face, smacking him, leaving a red print of my hand, "I loved you…" I whispered and tears rolled down my cheeks._

"_Bells-"he started but I cut him off._

"_Don't Bells me you ass! I am sick of this. What am I not pretty enough for you!?" I shouted._

"_No, you are pretty. Just, Krista….she's Hot!"_

"_GET THE HELL OUT."_

"_What? Bells come on, I'll have no where to go tonight." He stepped closer to me and grabbed me by the waist in attempt to seduce me. That vain jerk! I just caught him sleeping with my so called best friend and he decides to break it off with me, but now he's SEDUCING ME!? He caressed my cheek and leaned in to try to kiss me._

"_No!" I shouted as I kneed him in the groin. He fell back collapsing near the opened door. I took the opportunity to shove him out the door and lock it._

"_Bells.." I heard the muffled sound. After several knocks, he left. Probably to Kristaa!_

_I knew I wasn't beautiful. I knew…_

_End of Flashback_

Now I'm heading to Forks, away from Phoenix. Anywhere from there.

There are too many memories there. And it hurts. It really hurts. I love Renee and Phil but I just can't take the pain. Charlie is there so I have somewhere to stay. I want to start off fresh and new. And just forget about anything else.

It was now the first day of school. Forks high school. Hm…

I got breakfast and walked out to my baby. It was old, but Charlie gave the car to me as a homecoming gift.

I drove in my red truck to school and as I did so, I heard noises coming from the car. _Creek. Creek. Creek. Boom…pffff._

"Shit!" I hissed. My engine just broke down. There was no way I was going to make it to school in time. It was like four miles from here to get to school.

I stepped out the car and looked around, the road was vacant. I was scared to be alone

"HELP!" I bellowed down the road. "HELP!"

After a couple desperate attempts, I stopped, "Please…," I whispered, "Please."

Then a light appeared; it was coming from the end of the road. I saw that it was a silver Volvo, with a bumper sticker saying 'Forks High School'.

Great I thought! He goes to my school, maybe he'll give me a ride.

The car pulled over, and out stepped the hottest guy I have ever seen. He was beautiful. He had sharp features, a pale complexion, and the most abnormal but sexy hair ever. It was a bronze-ish color and it was sticking in all directions. 'Sex Hair' was what Grandma Swan would have called it.

I closed my mouth to prevent drooling. He smiled a crooked smile, "Thought you could use some help. Edward Cullen," he said as he stuck out hand to shake mine. His voice was extremely sexy, like velvet. I jolt of electricity shot through my arm as I touched him.

"Bella Swan." I said sheepishly. "I noticed the bumper sticker on the back of your car, would you mind giving me a ride to school, I would be going to the same place."

"Sure." He said leading me to his car. "Only if you return a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"How's dinner Friday Night?"

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"I'm a junior what about you?" Yeep! He's a junior. Maybe I'll be in some of his classes. Wait Bella, don't get too ahead of yourself. You don't want to get hurt again.

"Same."

"Well, shall we get to school?" he said as he gestured to his car. He walked over to the passenger side of the car to open the door for me.

"Thank you." I said as I stepped in. He was a gentleman too. Mike never opened the door for me.

I smelled the inside of his car and it smelt wonderful. It made my mouth water. "Thanks for the ride," I said.

"Anything for you, love." He called me love! Don't get a big head Bella. It's probably just something he says regularly.

As we pulled into Forks High School, I heard him say, "Here we are."

I got out and started walking, and I felt a his warm hand at the small of my back, " Welcome to Forks High School, Bella." He whispered into my ear huskily sending chills down my spine.

**Well? What do you think. Review! I need input! ******** Thankss!**


End file.
